Cal Leandros series
The Cal Leandros series is written by Rob Thurman. Genre and Subgenres Urban Fantasy. Brief Series Description or Overview Caliban (Cal) and Niko (Nik) Leandros are tough, streetwise half brothers. Although Niko is fully human, Cal is half Auphe—a violent and cannibalistic elf-related supernatural race. Cal has spent his life constantly trying to prove to others—and to himself—that he isn’t the monster that his name and his heritage imply. The series follows the brothers as they repeatedly escape from the Auphe and strike out on their own as detectives and bodyguards (and often killers) serving the supernatural community of New York City. ~ from Fang-tastic Fiction Books in Series Cal and Niko Leandros series: # Nightlife (2006) # Moonshine (2007) # Madhouse (2008) # Deathwish (2009) # Roadkill (2010) # Blackout (2011) # Doubletake (2012) # Slashback (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *7.5. "Milk and Cookies" in Wolfsbane and Mistletoe (2008) ~ anthology Companion Series or Spinoffs Other Series and Writings *Trickster series *The Korsak Brothers series ~ Goodreads *All Seeing Eye (2012) ~ Novel *"First Ball... Last Call" in Courts of the Fey Anthology, ed. Martin H. Greenberg and Russell Davis (2011) World Building Setting New York City The Supernatural Types Paien, Auphe, elf race, vampires, psychics, werewolves, trickster, troll, boggle, Grendel monsters, The Auphe: The first killers to walk the face of the earth. They are nature’s most efficient creature and its very worst mistake. Now virtually extinct, the Auphe have had many designs to return to their former domination. World New York City, a community brimming over with every kind of paranormal being that you have ever heard of—and some that you haven’t. In this world the supernaturals' name for their kind is paien. The paien live amongst humans, but humans are generally unaware of their existence—even though boggles live in a lake in Central Park and trolls hang out under the bridges. (Do you know what a boggle is? Keep reading for a description and picture.) The Auphe keep coming back for Cal in the first five books because he has the ability to gate—travel through space and time—into the past. They want him to gate back to a time when the human population was sparse so that they can kill all humans and have the world for themselves. They also want to use Cal to create a new race of Auphe-human monsters.The books play up the familial bond and the differences between the brothers. ~ from Fang-tastic Fiction Characters Descriptions from: RobThurman.net | The Leandros Lair Author Rob Thurman Cover Artist Artist: Chris McGrath ~ christianmcgrath.com Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc, Penguin * Author Page: * Bk-1: Paperback, 339 pages, Pub Mar 7-2006, ISBN-0451460758 Notes & Trivia ~ ranked #23 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy Series (181 series) First book Cover Blurb There are monsters among us. There always have been and there always will be. I’ve known that since I can remember, just like I’ve always known I was one ... Well, half of one, anyway. Welcome to New York City - a troll under the Brooklyn Bridge, a boggle in Central Park, and a beautiful vampire in a penthouse on the Upper East Side. Most humans are oblivious to the preternatural nightlife around them, but Cal Leandros is only half human. His father’s dark lineage is the stuff of nightmares – and his entire otherworldly elf race are after Cal. His half brother, Niko, gave up college to keep them on the run for four years, but now the Grendel monsters are back. And Cal is about to learn why they want him. He is the key to unleashing their hell on earth. The fate of the human world will be decided in the fight of Cal’s life. External References Books: *RobThurman.net | The TRICKSTER Novels *Fang-tastic Fiction: Rob Thurman: CAL LEANDROS SERIES *Goodreads | Cal Leandros series by Rob Thurman *Rob Thurman ~ Rob Thurman *Cal Leandros series - Rob Thurman Wiki *Cal Leandros series - Wikipedia Landros-vers: Characters, etc: *RobThurman.net | The Leandros Lair *Rob Thurman Wiki *Literature/Cal Leandros - Television Tropes & Idioms Author, Misc: *RobThurman.net | Official Home *Rob Thurman - Wikipedia *Far Side of Lazy Tralers, etc: *Rob Thurman - YouTube Community and Fan Sites: *#Cal-Leandros-Fanclub on deviantART *Literature/Cal Leandros - Television Tropes & Idioms *Cal Leandros Series Fan Club | Fansite with photos, videos, and more *cal leandros on Tumblr *The Cal Leandros series Gallery of Book Covers 1. Nightlife (Cal Leandros).jpg|1. Nightlife (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/421007.Nightlife 2. Moonshine (Cal Leandros).jpg|2. Moonshine (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/208174.Moonshine 3. Madhouse (Cal Leandros).jpg|3. Madhouse (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1421978.Madhouse 4. Deathwish (Cal Leandros).jpg|4. Deathwish (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/3831023-deathwish 5. Roadkill (Cal Leandros).jpg|5. Roadkill (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6624702-roadkill 6. Blackout (Cal Leandros).jpg|6. Blackout (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8133077-blackout 7. Doubletake (Cal Leandros).jpg|7. Doubletake (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11473820-doubletake 8. Slashback (Cal Leandros).jpg|8. Slashback (Cal Leandros)|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15808602-slashback Category:Series Category:Male Lead Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Psychics Category:Elves